


Allure

by FriendlyNonMurdering



Series: McGenji Week 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, McGenji Week 2017, Strippers & Strip Clubs, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNonMurdering/pseuds/FriendlyNonMurdering
Summary: Day Seven: Fanart of Fanart--Each step the man took was accompanied by a jingle of metal spurs at his heels. The black leather boots came up to just under his knees, and from there he wore sparkly, sequined black chaps. His junk was covered by black underwear, and Genji could tell from the gap between underwear and chaps that it was most definitely a thong. A thick black belt sat on his hips, with a golden belt buckle that had letters carved into it.Genji would know that belt buckle anywhere. After all, there was only one idiot in the world that wore a golden belt buckle with the letters BAMF.“Oh my god,” Genji whispered.





	Allure

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I really like [these](http://sarcasticasides.tumblr.com/post/157512883741/i-wonder-if-overwatch-has-ever-sent-jesse-mccree)
> 
> Thank you to the artist for giving me permission to write this!

“Ugh,” Jesse groaned. He fiddled with his cufflinks until they were perfect. 

Genji stood some distance away, his arms crossed over his chest. He’d already gotten ready for the night, with a suit that was undone just so to make him as casual as possible. Top three buttons of his shirt undone to show off his shiny silver chest, and a purposefully messy tie. The look came easily to him, even after years of trying to escape the playboy lifestyle that constantly tried to catch up to him after Japan.

“Don’t complain,” Genji groused. 

“ _You’re_ not complainin’, doll, ‘cause you got the fun part of this shtick,” Jesse mumbled. He pushed his fingers through his hair, and then set his hat on the top of his head. It wasn’t his usual Stetson, but it would have to do for the night.

“I am the one that must keep up an appearance tonight,” Genji argued. “There is a lot riding on my shoulders.” 

Jesse grumbled like a petulant child. Genji rolled his eyes behind the safety of his facemask and visor.

“Still better than playin’ backup,” Jesse countered. “You get to drink and laugh it up. I’ve gotta keep an eye on you.” Jesse turned to Genji. “Do I look like the average Joe out for a drink at his neighborhood strip joint?”

Genji glanced at Jesse from his black leather boots to the top of his gray cowboy hat. He nodded after a moment. It wasn’t Jesse’s usual look, and he could tell that it was driving Jesse up the wall, but he looked like everybody else and would easily blend into the crowd. 

“It will work,” Genji agreed. “Head out before me and settle in. Buy a drink, Jesse, take in the sights. I’m sure someone at the club will be to your tastes.”

Jesse pouted—Genji could hardly believe it, a grown man _pouting_ —the entire way past Genji and out the door. He muttered one last thing, but it was too low for Genji to catch before Jesse was out of the room and down the hallway. Genji shut the door after him and then retreated to the bed in the center of his room. He didn’t have much to do until the arranged time between him and the man they were after, a small-time arms dealer that had his fingers in drug dealing and prostitution, as well. Rumor had it that his prostitution was anything but consensual, and that was what had Reyes and Overwatch scrambling to take him down.

He was looking to make a name for himself, and where else could he look than the Shimada Clan? That was where Genji came in. 

Genji sighed slowly, the sound tinny and mechanical even to his own ears from behind his visor. When it came to Blackwatch taking down the baddies, he and Jesse were always assigned the slimiest criminals they could find. He knew that it was only because Reyes trusted them to do their job and do it well, but it was taxing.

Genji clenched and unclenched his fingers in the ratty bedsheets. He had to lay low for a while to make this mission happen. No one could be allowed to recognize him before Genji strolled into the strip club. If someone from the Shimada Clan were to see him—as unlikely as it was—their entire cover would be blown.

Genji glanced at the digital clock to the side of the bed. Jesse should have been settled in by then. He had a comm on him, but it was strictly for emergencies only. If Jesse’s childish mood earlier was to continue through the night, Genji had no doubts that he would hear from Jesse before long and it would be anything _but_ an emergency.

Deciding to forget the mission until it was time for him to make an appearance, Genji pulled his feet up onto the mattress. He pressed the outsides of his shoe-clad feet together and dropped his hands to his lap. Slacks weren’t the best clothing option out there for proper meditation posture, but it would have to do.

Genji took a deep breath in, held it, and then let it out slowly as his eyes fell shut behind the visor. He had time to kill, and there was no better way to go about it than to spend it centering himself. If all went well, the mission would blow over without any bloodshed. Reyes was waiting not too far away with a slew of Overwatch agents, and they would be home free in no time.

An hour later, Genji strolled into the club, a dirty joint named Allure, like he owned the place. More than a few heads turned to look at him. It wasn’t every day a man that looked like an Omnic paraded into a strip club that was mainly populated by humans. A few of the looks were dirty, but Genji brushed them off. He’d handled worse in the past. He scanned the crowd for any signs of Jesse, but the man was nowhere to be seen. There was a crowd of other men packed tight against the bar and cheering loudly. Most of them were wearing cowboy hats. Genji assumed Jesse was among them, betting on cards and cheating his way through each and every game. 

The music playing throughout the club was loud, and it forced the people around Genji to shout. He could feel the bass through his feet, and it rattled all the way up to his chest cavity. Even a blind man would know where he was. The sounds of over-the-top moans were obnoxious and came from every corner of Allure. There was only a single stage adorned with flashing white lights and a single metal pole that reached up to the ceiling. 

It shook and rattled as a girl dressed in candy-decorated underwear swung herself around and dropped to the floor with her toned legs spread wide. Men and women alike drooled all over her, desperate to touch what they could and shove tips into the hem of her panties. 

Genji’s attention drifted back to the loud crowd of men. They were surrounding a table, and it sounded like there was an arm wrestling match going on. Genji had no doubts that that was where Jesse had carved a space for himself.

Genji reached up and popped the collar of his shirt as he tracked a stripper’s long strides with his head as the man strolled by him. He caught Genji staring and gave him a wink. Genji smirked back at him, although it wouldn’t be seen. The man wore sinfully tight pants and an open police jacket that framed his sculpted chest and abs. When Genji was younger, he would have fallen all over himself to get at something like that.

Tonight, he couldn’t risk more than a long look. He had a job to do.

“Mr. Shimada?” a gruff voice asked.

Genji looked up at the man who spoke. He towered above Genji; he was probably taller than Jesse was. Genji remained calm as he put his hands on his hips and tipped his head back to look up at the man. Despite the angle of his head, he made it obvious that he was looking down his nose at him, mask or not. He was probably a guard for Genji’s ‘contact.'

“That’s right,” Genji answered. “Can’t believe it took you this long to get over here,” Genji scoffed. He laced haughtiness and disdain into each letter as they dripped from his lips.

“We were not told that you would be an…” The guard trailed off. 

“A what?” Genji snapped. “Are you going to call me an Omnic? You might want to think twice,” Genji said. “I’m not fool enough to waltz into a place like this without some disguise or armor. My family has many enemies, and I agreed to come here with no guards so that your boss would feel safe enough not to mess his pants.”

The man shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He motioned for Genji to follow him and brought the small cyborg through the throngs of people toward the back of the joint where it was a little quieter. Genji thanked his lucky stars that these people had no idea about the Shimada family. If they knew anything about how the Shimada Clan worked, they might have known that Genji was not the brother at all to be handling anything business related. 

Genji relaxed into the plush chair he was offered, spreading out and making himself as comfortable as possible. They were near the catwalk that led to the pole, and stamping heels were mere inches away. Genji watched a girl walking by appreciatively. Back to business. He rested an ankle on the opposite knee as he examined the man across from him. 

James Grant was a fat, sweaty, greasy man. No sane member of the Shimada Clan would accept any business deals from a man like that.

“Mr. Shimada,” James greeted. He leaned forward and offered his hand; Genji pointedly didn’t budge to accept the greeting. James’s grin turned into a grimace. “Is there something that I can get you?”

Genji swiveled his head from side to side as he examined the crowd of people.

“A drink,” Genji said. “And the biggest pair of tits this place has got to offer,” he added. Genji wished he could take off his mask. A wink and a grin would have really sold it, but the appearance of his face would have raised too many questions. A mask he could pull off as a disguise or armor, a metal jaw and millions of scars were harder to pass off as something other than what they were. 

James balked but snapped his fingers twice. 

“Let’s talk business while we wait,” James suggested. “I can offer your family many things, the most important being trade routes in the Midwest United States that would be hard to access in the first place. But I want to know what you can offer me,” James trailed off as he spoke.

A tall girl, made even taller by her platform heels, stepped up to Genji’s side. She had a silver platter of drinks in her hand and set it down on the table between Genji and James. Her free hand settled on Genji’s shoulder, and she squeezed down lightly.

Genji had to admit; she was the kind of girl that would have driven him crazy in the past. She was a stereotypical American girl with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her boobs were so round they could have been fake, with a flat stomach, wide hips, and legs for days. Genji made it very obvious, even behind the visor, that he was looking her up and down.

“Anything else I can do for you, sugar?” she asked. 

Genji rested a hand on the girl’s hip. She was dressed far more than Genji would expect from a dirt-cheap club like this, in high-waisted shorts that cut off just high enough to leave some of her butt exposed and a cropped button-up that was tied off beneath her breasts. But damn did she pull it off well.

“I’m sure there’s a lot you could do for me,” Genji purred.

Out of the corners of his eyes, he spotted James squirming. The man was uncomfortable and had none of the confidence to draw Genji’s attention back to himself. If it had been a real Shimada in Genji’s place, he would have pitied the man. Sorrow crept briefly through Genij’s heart; Hanzo would have chewed this man up and spat him out. 

Something crackled on the inside of Genji’s helmet.

“You almost done, yet? I’m bored as all Hell, Genji, babe. I’m witherin’ over here like a rose in Arizona,” Jesse complained.

Genji found himself far more concerned with Jesse’s words than he was with Jesse using an emergency-only line to complain about his boredom. Genji furrowed his eyebrows. There was no way that what Jesse said was a real phrase.

Genji activated his line of the comm with a few flicks of his eyes over the holoscreens on the inside of his visor.

“Why don’t you get yourself a drink and head back my way?” Genji suggested to the girl who was still lingering by his side. The words would work for Jesse, too, only Genji hoped that Jesse would realize he could not be seen with Genji in any circumstance.

“I’m not supposed to drink on the job,” the woman admonished.

“Really?” came Jesse’s confused reply through the comm.

“Or you could just stay right where you are,” Genji continued. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve met, and I don’t know that I can let you out of my sight so easily.”

The woman laughed. “Charmer,” she scolded. 

“Aw, darlin’,” Jesse crooned, “I didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

Genji reigned in his annoyance. He had to trust that Jesse, despite his boredom, would put the mission ahead of his own desires. If they failed a mission as simple as this because Jesse was lonely, Reyes would never let them hear the end of it. Genji wasn’t sure about Jesse, but he didn’t want to have Reyes running them ragged for the rest of their lives over an undercover mission that was supposed to be a breeze.

Genji turned off his end of the comm once more. He kicked one of the chairs out from under the table for the woman. He glanced at James a few moments later, making sure the man knew that he was an afterthought in Genji Shimada’s opinion.

“You won’t mind will you?” he asked. The question was rhetorical; the girl was already sitting.

She forwent the chair Genji had pushed out for her and instead chose to sit down in the same chair as Genji. It was a tight squeeze, and she was almost sitting entirely in Genji’s lap. Genji wasn’t going to complain anytime soon. Their legs were brushing as Genji wound an arm around her waist. He trailed his fingers along the tanned skin of her thighs but turned his attention back to James across the table.

“Go on,” he urged.

James cleared his throat. He did so a second time as he struggled for words. Genji let out a long sigh. If it weren’t for this being a mission, he might have already left by then. James was a dull man. How he was already pulling in danger and cash was a mystery to Genji.

“As I said, the routes along the Midwest are essential for you and your family,” James said. His voice had taken on a waver since the girl settled at Genji’s side. She giggled when Genji’s fingers trailed too close to her ass and batted his hands away. James, sufficiently interrupted once more, floundered for words.

Genji took pity on the man in front of him. “Look at it this way, John—”

“James.”

“—Whatever,” Genji grumbled. “The Shimada Clan is managing far better on its own than with dead weight like you hanging around. Unless you’re bringing something to the table that we need, you’re out of luck. Drugs, weapons, it’s all old news. What are you going to offer us?”

“I have a trafficking ring running from Ohio to Texas,” James blurted.

The woman next to Genji stiffened up. She looked ready to bolt, but Genji tightened his hand on her hip. With his other hand, he dug into his pocket and produced a wad of hundred dollar bills, emergency cash for a scenario like this. He thumbed through them, making sure that she knew what each bill was worth before he tucked the wad into the tight space between her breasts.

“We’re getting to the big boy talk, darling,” Genji mused. “I need you to take off now. But I’m sure that you’ll keep that pretty mouth shut, won’t you?” Genji hated it. Saying this made his skin crawl. He couldn’t understand how people did this on a regular basis. “Otherwise, it might not be so pretty anymore. Keep others away from here, yeah?” he added.

The woman stood, her knees shaking as she did so. Genji patted her firm butt before she took off like a rabbit.

Genji let a few seconds of tense silence pass between himself and James before he leaned forward. Genji rested his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers.

“I’m going to need to know more about this trafficking ring,” he muttered. “We cannot walk into a deal on blind trust alone. If you are lying to me—if you are an _authority_ for the United States—you will be dealt with severely.”

Genji activated a recording system in his helmet. James was sweating, and it was obvious. He pulled a data pad out of a bag to his side. He glanced from side to side and then leaned closer to Genji as he set the tablet on the table.

Genji sneered at the pictures and footage and routes he was shown, but he recorded it all. It was the hard evidence that Overwatch would need to send the man to jail for a very long time, preferably until the scum of a man rotted. 

An hour passed of hushed voices and exchanged—false, in Genji’s case—contact information. After the hour, James took his leave with his guard. Genji stayed where he was as he played back some of the recordings to himself. Everything in the image was crystal clear. There would be no way for James Grant to worm his way out of it.

Genji’s eyes tracked through contacts until he pulled up one for Reyes.

“Status?” Reyes’s voice asked through the comm.

“I have everything Overwatch needs and more,” Genji answered. “It went smoothly, and I do not think that he suspects anything.”

“Good job, Genji. Stay a while longer, make yourself look like you’re supposed to be there, he might still have eyes on you.”

A couple of glances around confirmed that, yes, James did still have his guard posted at the corner of the bar. He had his eyes trained on Genji but had no idea that Genji was looking back at him through the green glow of his visor.

“There is a guard posted in the corner. He’s quite obvious,” Genji sneered.

“Keep an eye on him, and make sure to blend in,” Reyes repeated. “What about Jesse? Have you seen him?”

“No,” Genji replied. “He was complaining about being bored before we left.”

Reyes made a disapproving, tight-lipped groan. “That’s never good,” he grumbled. “Has he contacted you?”

“Once,” Genji agreed. “Over the line and complaining again about being bored.”

“But you haven’t heard from him since?” Reyes asked. His tone was suspicious. He reminded Genji of a dad trying to track down his misbehaving son, something that Genji was acutely familiar with.

“No, sir,” Genji said.

“Keep an eye out,” Reyes said. “He’s either off with someone, passed out in the bathroom, or up to no good. Any of those options are dangerous for the mission.”

Genji nodded. “I will keep my eyes peeled,” he said. “I will speak to you after we have vacated the club and are ready to apprehend Grant.”

“Sounds good. Remember, Genji, blend in. Hang around until the guard leaves. If he follows you, there’ll be a fight to look forward to.”

“Understood.”

Genji ended the call. He stood from his chair, stretching his arms high above his head. He made sure to keep an eye on the guard at the bar as he made his way into the densest crowd of people swarming with all types of employees scantily glad and shaking their assets in the best way possible.

As he watched a particular employee, a busty girl in a glittery bikini, converse with her coworker, a well-built but lean man in nothing but booty shorts, Genji longed for the days when he would have easily indulged in one—probably both, who was he kidding?—of the parties. As it was, Genji mingled and made nice and got everyone around him to hang on his every word as he regaled them with stories and adventures of living in Japan. 

As the night wore on and the club became steadily busier, Genji noticed the lights dim throughout the building. The music was coming close to overwhelming his senses, and he was growing tired of people bumping into him and spilling their drinks on him. The worst parts were that the guard was still at the bar, and Genji hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Jesse since earlier in the afternoon. He only had so much patience, and there was a part of him that wanted to leave for the sole purpose of getting into a fight with the guard. For all they knew, James Grant was long gone. 

“Gettin’ worn out?” a deep voice purred near Genji’s ear.

He turned to look at the man who spoke, but the space near Genji’s side was empty. Genji groaned and rubbed a hand over his faceplate. It was starting to become uncomfortable, and he desperately needed to depressurize his chest cavity and let off some steam, literally. It would be impossible with the guard watching him like a hawk. Genji Shimada, as far as James Grant knew, was not an Omnic.

“Let’s get you set up somewhere nice,” a girl said to Genji’s right.

He glanced at her. Perhaps he had misheard her voice earlier, and she had been the one speaking to him before. She was pretty enough, with glitter all over her face and breasts that were held in nothing but a neon orange bra. 

“I heard you paid for some real nice treatment,” she continued. She grabbed Genji’s hand and dragged him away from the crowd of people.

She guided Genji to a chair towards the left side of the building. On stage, a girl with red pigtails was grinding on the pole like a champ. She spun her legs like a windmill and then began to climb the metal pole using nothing but her thighs. Each time she was close enough to the patrons surrounding her stage, they shoved money at her and stuffed it in whatever crevice they could find.

Genji had half a mind to ask what he had paid for. After all, the only money he had thrown around had been with the girl earlier in the evening. Maybe she thought she owed him a service for the money? 

As Genji sat down in the chair, he considered having the blonde woman in his lap. He hadn’t been lying when he said she was beautiful; it wouldn’t have been the worst thing in the world. Genji held back a sigh as he scanned the crowd for Jesse. Still nowhere to be seen. Genji rolled his shoulders as he sat back in the chair. After all, if Jesse was spending his time with someone attractive, why shouldn’t Genji?

Genji’s sensors on the inside of his helmet lit up all at once. A figure, taller than most of the bodies in the crowd, was moving toward Genji. Genji sat up as he examined the person that was walking to him. Perhaps it was James’s guard? The man was quite tall.

This man, however, was not James’s guard.

Each step he took was accompanied by a jingle of metal spurs at his heels. The black leather boots came up to just under his knees, and from there he covered his legs with sparkly, sequined black chaps. His junk was covered by black underwear, and Genji could tell from the gap between underwear and chaps that it was most definitely a thong. A thick black belt sat on his hips, with a golden belt buckle that had letters carved into it.

Genji would know that belt buckle anywhere. After all, there was only one idiot in the world that wore a golden belt buckle with the letters BAMF.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Genji whispered.

All at once, Genji’s stomach sank, and his heart leaped into his throat.

Jesse was shirtless as he approached Genji in his chair, who was frozen to the spot. He wore a tiny white collar with a green gem in the center and a black cowboy hat. 

Genji instinctively leaned back into his chair as Jesse leaned in. Arms, one metal and one flesh, bracketed Genji into his seat as Jesse leaned close enough to brush the tip of his nose against Genji’s facemask.

Genji was thankful for the mask as he stared at Jesse, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

“A li’l birdie told me that you paid somethin’ extra for some one-on-one attention,” Jesse crooned. His voice was deep, and he was playing up his accent. 

Genji found it hard to hold back a loud gulp. He recovered an instant later, thinking of Reyes’s warning that a bored Jesse was a dangerous Jesse.

“What are you _doing_?” Genji hissed. “We’re not supposed to be anywhere near each other! You’re supposed to be a civilian!”

“I am a civilian,” Jesse scoffed. Despite Genji’s protests, he boxed Genji in with his arms and now his thick thighs on either side of Genji’s legs, forcing them shut. “’Sides, darlin’, you were stickin’ out like a sore thumb,” Jesse said.

“Jesse, Reyes made it very clear that we’re not to interact during this assignment,” Genji argued.

“That’s beside the point, sugar,” Jesse murmured. “I’m here now, and somethin’ tells me that _Genji Shimada_ wouldn’t say no to someone offerin’ their services to him.”

There was a steady, throbbing pulse of electricity all throughout Genji’s body that agreed with Jesse. Genji’s eyes flickered to the guard. He was watching Genji more intently than ever. Genji looked back to Jesse. He was oozing charm, and Genji didn’t know how he could say no.

Rather than fight it, Genji reached around and smacked Jesse’s ass _hard_. The slap was loud—meaning that there was definitely nothing covering him—and had every head in the vicinity turning to look. Genji almost couldn’t believe that Jesse was walking around in a thong and chaps. _Almost_.

Genji squeezed a handful of Jesse’s firm ass, dragging him closer until Jesse was all but straddling Genji in his chair. 

“Show me what you got, cowboy,” Genji challenged.

Jesse’s eyebrow quirked up, and he grinned from ear to ear. He grabbed Genji’s wrist and set the offending hand on Genji’s own thigh.

“I’ll have you know there’s a strict no-touchin’ rule, darlin’,” Jesse scolded. “Keep that up, and I’ll get you thrown out of this place before you can blink.”

Genji rolled his eyes. He scrounged in his pocket for the cash once more. He separated a few twenties from the stack before shoving the rest into his coat pocket where it would be more easily accessible. With his hand freed once more, Genji looped a finger behind the material of the front of Jesse’s thong. He pulled the black cloth away from his skin and slipped the bills halfway into Jesse’s thong before letting it snap away from his finger.

“Keep the change,” Genji said.

Jesse raised his eyebrow so high that it dipped behind his loose fringe. “That’ll getcha more than just a little touchin’, sugar.”

Genji winked, even though the action was lost behind his mask. “That’s what I was hoping for.”

Genji’s hands drifted to Jesse’s waist, squeezing down with his fingers to feel through the light padding of fat on Jesse’s middle to the hard muscle underneath. Jesse smirked down at him as the song around them faded out. Jesse pulled away from Genji as a new one began, the bass reverberating through Genji’s entire body. His head swiveled as he watched Jesse retreat, the lines of muscle on his chest and back defined and highlighted by the changing lights from all around.

Jesse’s hand snaked along Genji’s chest, teasing at the buttons of his crisp white shirt. Jesse’s fingers trailed up and pulled at the material of his black coat. Genji easily slid out of the jacket, allowing it to drape over the back of the chair.

Jesse waltzed around the edge of Genji’s chair, his ass facing the cyborg as he strolled to Genji’s front. Genji knew he must have been throwing an extra _oomph_ into his steps because there was no way anyone’s butt bounced that much as they walked. Not that Genji was complaining.

Genji’s eyes raked over Jesse’s body from top to bottom to top. The cowboy spun on his heel, the sequins on his chaps glimmering like a mermaid’s scales and his spurs tinkling. Jesse dropped to his knees in front of Genji, and it was the best thing Genji had ever seen. A lifetime’s worth of strippers and partners couldn’t compare to the eroticism roiling from Jesse’s body. 

Jesse’s shoulders rolled in time with the beat of the music, and the movement swayed all the way down to his hips. He pried Genji’s legs open as he inched his way into the cyborg’s space. Jesse crawled closer to Genji’s crotch, his huge hands burning a trail up Genji’s slim thighs. Jesse stood with a roll of his whole body, and Genji groaned aloud.

Genji tipped his head back as Jesse climbed into his lap. Jesse had a massive thigh on either side of Genji’s body, and he was putting the entirety of his weight onto Genji’s lap. He wore a shit-eating grin as he began to grind his hips down on Genji. Genji’s hands swept along the hard line of muscle carved into Jesse’s thighs. He sank the pads of his fingers into the sides of Jesse’s thighs, feeling each muscle twitch beneath his glittering chaps. Genji didn’t know where Jesse had gotten these, but he desperately hoped that this wasn’t the only time he would see them.

Genji felt each press of Jesse’s ass against his legs, and the bump of Jesse’s half-hard cock against the front of his stomach as Jesse worked his hips in time with the music. It was all sex and no tact as Jesse grabbed onto the back of Genji’s chair to give himself more leverage to press down against Genji. 

Unable to help himself, Genji pawed at Jesse’s waist and chest. He dragged his fingers through the coating of brown hair across Jesse’s broad chest and grabbed onto the thick muscles of his pecs. Jesse’s flesh dimpled under Genji’s presses as he worked the muscle beneath his fingers appreciatively.

Jesse leaned back with a smirk at Genji’s touches. He didn’t go far but was far enough back to flex his pecs and abs. Genji would have cried over how silly Jesse looked if he wasn’t as into it as he was. As it stood, Genji drew his fingers all over the planes of Jesse’s chest. He had filled out so much since Genji first joined Blackwatch, and it was a change for the better in Genji’s opinion. 

His metal fingers danced across the trapezius muscles stretching from Jesse’s shoulders to his neck. Genji pinched the muscles between his fingers, massaging them in time with Jesse’s movements. Jesse groaned as Genji kept up the action with one hand. His other dropped to Jesse’s collarbones, outlining them with the tips of his fingers. They stood prominently from his chest, and the dip at the center was _begging_ to be licked. 

“Like whatcha see, darlin’?” Jesse teased. He punctuated his words with a sharp roll of his hips and pressed his chest closer to Genji’s face. 

“More than you know,” Genji ground out, having to shout over the music to be heard. He craved ripping off his helmet and facemask to bury his face in the space between Jesse’s pecs. Hell, he’d probably pay to have Jesse suffocate him there.

Genji’s fingers sought Jesse’s nipples, and he twisted and pulled at them. Jesse gasped above him; his exhales were hot and loud as Genji groped his chest and shoulders to his heart’s delight. Jesse ripped away from Genji’s hands, who had to hold back a whine, and turned around in Genji’s lap.

Genji bit down hard on his lower lip as Jesse turned to grind his ass against Genji. It was better than anything Genji could have asked for. The music was loud and drowned out any hesitations he had less than five minutes earlier. Fuck the mission, Jesse McCree was eighty percent naked and giving him the most inexperienced, but glorious, lap dance of his life. 

Genji smoothed his hands across Jesse’s back, feeling each muscle ripple under the sensory pads of his fingertips. 

Jesse had forsaken rolling his hips in time with the bass, and instead popped them left to right in time with the beat of the drums. He reached one hand up to hold onto his hat as he moved, and the stretch of his muscles in his shoulder and arm was almost too much for Genji. 

Jesse was heavy as he spread his legs wide, trapping Genji’s within his own but taking none of the weight for himself. He alternated between rocking against Genji like they had all the time in the world, and grinding against him like a man that had two seconds left to live and wanted nothing more than to ride a pretty stranger. 

Jesse reached back with his metal arm and grabbed Genji’s wrist. He pulled Genji forward until his chest was flush against Jesse’s back. His hand was placed over Jesse’s stomach, caressing each muscle as they pulled and contracted. Jesse’s hand guided Genji’s smaller hand over the expanse of his stomach. 

Genji moaned against the back of Jesse’s shoulders, nuzzling between his shoulder blades. Jesse was sweating up a storm, and it didn’t help that Genji’s vents were steadily pouring steam into the air between the two of them through the material of his shirt. 

Jesse pulled their hands south, and he used his hand around Genji’s to grab onto his cock through the material of his thong. Genji wasn’t sure how it was still on Jesse, the man was fully hard. 

Jesse turned around again before Genji knew what was happening, and pressed his erection against Genji’s stomach. The entire time, he gyrated his hips perfectly in time with the humming bass that made Genji’s internal processors shake and tremble to keep his body going. 

“Yer drivin’ me wild, sugar,” Jesse growled. He dropped his head closer to Genji’s, kissing the metal along Genji’s cheek and jaw and _fuck_ it was driving Genji mad with desire. 

“I could say the same,” Genji breathed. He had no idea if Jesse heard him, but the cowboy chuckled, and the sound sent electricity through all of Genji’s wiring. 

Genji keened as Jesse dropped his hand between their bodies, and wormed his fingers between Genji’s legs. He pressed against the metal plate covering Genji’s crotch, and although a touch through the metal no longer _did_ anything for Genji, the act was so intimate he could hardly restrain a high-pitched keen from escaping his lips. He was more than thankful for the music drowning out every one of his embarrassing noises.

“Real hot down there, darlin’,” Jesse purred. He groped at Genji’s crotch, squeezing the fabric of his pants against the metal plate. “We should do somethin’ about that.”

Genji fumbled for the remaining cash in his suit jacket. _Damn_ Jesse for making him take the thing off, he was wasting precious seconds getting the money out of the pocket and pressing it against Jesse’s chest. 

Jesse was breathing hard as the song came to an end, but he was still grinding his hips against Genji’s. Sweat dripped from his brow and along the softly defined muscles across his chest and stomach. 

“You know the drill,” Genji said as he pushed the bills against Jesse’s chest insistently.

Jesse grinned wide. He snatched the money from Genji and grabbed his wrist in one fluid movement. Then they were winding through the crowd, Genji stumbling after Jesse like a lost puppy. The shoulders of his shirt were soaked from steam, and he was getting desperate to peel out of it. 

They burst through the crowd and into a bathroom on the other side of the strip club. Genji had a complaint on the tip of his tongue, but Jesse snatched it away from him. His fingers were deft as they pressed against all of the right switches and undid Genji’s mask and visor. Both pieces clattered to the tile, the noises ringing on for eons.

Jesse’s mouth was hot and insistent against Genji’s. His hands were all over Genji’s body, popping buttons from his white dress shirt as he fought to get it off and away from Genji. Genji wormed his way out of the shirt with Jesse’s help, all the time never breaking the seal of their lips.

Their noses bumped, and teeth gnashed as Jesse swallowed Genji’s mouth whole, licking against his synthetic tongue and lapping against his teeth. Genji thought of nothing else as his hands flew to Jesse’s hair. He grabbed at the auburn locks, hauling Jesse as close to him as physically possible. He bumped Jesse’s hat away in the process, but neither of them had the time to spare on that.

Genji gasped as Jesse finally broke the kiss, biting down on Genji’s lower lip and dragging at it with his teeth. 

“I paid you for a job,” Genji panted. He wedged his thigh between Jesse’s legs and pressed it up against Jesse’s straining erection. “I expect that you won’t disappoint, cowboy,” he growled.

It was all the encouragement he needed to give Jesse. He was on his knees in a heartbeat, undoing Genji’s belt and pants with a speed that gave away how desperately he wanted it, too. 

“I never do,” Jesse assured.

He pulled down Genji’s pants. Jesse’s hands snapped to Genji’s hip and flipped him around with ease. Genji raised his palms and set them on the grimy tiles of the bathroom wall, pressing his weight against it. Jesse’s experienced fingers tickled across Genji’s accentuated plates on his spine. The lowest one came away easily, eliciting a gasp from the cyborg. Neither considered the possibility of someone busting through the bathroom door at any second.

Genji found he couldn’t blame himself for forgetting the rest of the world as Jesse’s hand dove into the cavity of wires and synthetic muscles that made up the right half of his chest. Genji pressed his forehead against the tiled wall, already squirming as Jesse groped at wires, looking for the one that was responsible for most of Genji’s nerves. With Angela, this was a routine process, but with Jesse, everything was amped up.

Genji stared down at his toes as Jesse’s thumb and forefinger rolled the wire back and forth. The dim lighting of the bathroom cast heavy shadows across Genji’s body and made the robotic angles less pronounced. Genji could almost believe that he was human, and the shivering feeling coursing through his body was because of a hand between his legs, not buried inside his body.

Jesse wasted no more time as he followed the wire connected to the base of Genji’s spine. His fingers hovered for half a second at the delicate mess of connections before he pulled it from its place. Numbness took over Genji’s body, leaving him in that terrible half a second of wondering if something had gone wrong. The world slowed down around Genji. The press of the tiles against his palms and forehead was muted, and he could barely feel Jesse’s hand inside of him. Panic swelled in his chest, breaking the illusion that he might have been human. 

And then Jesse reconnected the wire to its proper place.

The music in the hub of the strip club picked up just in time to cover the long moan that came out of Genji unabashed. The music poured through the thin wall of the bathroom, but Genji couldn’t focus on anything other than the sensation of every nerve in his body coming back to life. 

Genji exhaled a shuddering breath, pouring a stream of slurred Japanese curses from between his lips. Genji’s spine curved as he stretched up onto his tippy toes, unable to help the way his body bowed and curved in response to being restarted. Jesse grabbed Genji’s hip with his free hand, holding him in place as best as he could. Jesse’s forehead dipped forward, resting on the dip of Genji’s back.

“You like that, sugar?” Jesse purred.

Genji gasped when Jesse pulled out the wire again. He pressed the tip of a metal finger to the port, sending a literal shock through Genji’s body. Each synthetic muscle shook from the spark, and his eyes fluttered shut. Jesse reconnected the wire, second nature at that point in their relationship, and another guttural moan ripped from Genji’s throat.

Genji couldn’t see Jesse, but the stifled puffs of breath were enough to tell him that the bastard was _laughing_.

As if sensing Genji’s oncoming complaint, Jesse’s fingers switched from Genji’s wires to his flexible, faux spine. Genji’s shoulders pressed up, and his head rolled to the side. That response was the closest to pure pleasure that Genji could remember. He longed for toes that he could curl against the floor as Jesse’s fingers traced every groove and divot along the vertebrae. 

Genji’s head dropped against the wall once more. The metal of his chin knocked against the tile. The music pounded through his entire body in time with Jesse groping his spine and various connected wires. The ones that connected to what human muscle was left of him were the most sensitive, and Jesse knew it. He paid particular attention to those wires, though was careful not to yank them from their spots. The last time he had done that, Genji’s arm had gone numb from the wrist down, and it had taken a lot of careful words to explain to Angela what had happened. 

Jesse grunted against Genji’s back as he pressed sloppy kisses along the curve of Genji’s ass. His hand on Genji’s hip dropped, and it wasn’t until Jesse started shuddering that Genji realized Jesse was jerking himself off while he was on his knees for Genji, elbow deep inside his body.

“ _Jesse_ ,” Genji keened.

The vents on his belly loudly popped and dumped a bucket of steam into the air around him. Genji could all but feel Jesse smirking against his backside. Those vents only activated when Genji was dangerously close to overheating. The vents on Genji’s shoulders hadn’t stopped releasing steam since they entered the bathroom, and it was starting to feel a lot like a sauna. The moisture in the air was cloying as they gasped and panted for breath, droplets clinging to their bodies.

Jesse grunted in response as he thrust into the tight circle of his hand. Genji’s world was melting away from him, only able to think about Jesse’s prosthetic fingers as they searched, seemingly blindly, through Genji’s body. He was anything but blind, grabbing and disconnecting in all of the right places. Genji’s entire being was alight with a million different sensations, each muscle and fiber vying for his attention. 

Genji curled his fingers against the tiles, wishing he had something to grab onto and grip for dear life. Jesse was going to town on his spine as if he actually had been paid for it. Genji wondered where the wad of cash he shoved at Jesse had gone to between the chair and the bathroom. It was supposed to be for emergencies; Gabe would be furious if they lost all of it.

All too soon, Jesse’s hand retreated from Genji’s spine. He left Genji reeling, desperately close to something akin to orgasm only to be ripped away from it. Jesse’s name was on the tip of his tongue, but Jesse’s fingers were quicker than they had any right to be. He adjusted himself against Genji’s back, sitting up higher on his knees. Jesse’s hand traveled up when he dove back into Genji’s chest cavity, fingers fondling where mechanical spine fused into heavily protected bone. 

Suddenly he couldn’t care less where the money had gone, Reyes’s wrath be damned.

A wail spilled from Genji’s lips.

Genji smashed his fist against the bathroom’s tile wall. The plate cracked and crumbled under the force of his hand.

“I’m, _ah, close,_ mm,” he moaned, each synthetic fiber in his body begging him to squirm under Jesse’s ministrations. 

Jesse tightened his hands, both around the top of Genji’s spine and around his cock. 

When Genji came, or as close as he could get to it, it was with a shuddering cry. His whole body tensed up as Jesse stroked his spine through his pseudo-orgasm, and then his muscles turned to jelly less than a second later. Genji’s chest collapsed against the wall as Jesse continued teasing his fingers along Genji’s spine with little clicks of metal hitting metal. 

It became uncomfortable after a few moments, and Genji reached around to grab Jesse’s arm. It was a careful process, extracting the dangerous joints of Jesse’s hand out of his body, but they were both patient through it. Genji turned around once he was free, and slid down the wall to join Jesse on the floor. 

He looked obscene, and only a little bit ridiculous, with his shimmering chaps and belt in place, the black thong shoved to the side as he worked his fist up and down the shaft of his erect cock. 

“Let me,” Genji whispered. His voice was wrecked from an evening of shouting, and it made Jesse’s pupils dilate in an intoxicating way.

Genji reached out a hand, replacing Jesse’s hand on his cock with his own. He started slowly at first, making Jesse grunt through clenched teeth. Sweat beaded thick along his forehead and across his hairy chest, and the steam in the air clung to him, making his whole body glow. He drew his thick eyebrows tight together as Genji sped up the motion of his hand. Genji tightened his fingers rhythmically in time with the music vibrating through the walls and floor of the dingy bathroom and brushed his thumb over the reddened tip of Jesse’s cock.

It didn’t take long before Jesse groaned, his hips stuttering into Genji’s hand as he came over the floor and Genji’s palm in thick white spurts. 

Jesse’s jaw hung open as he gasped for breath, his head dipped forward as he regained himself. Genji moved up onto his knees and pressed his body flush against Jesse’s. He brought his hands to Jesse’s cheeks, cupping them in his palms as he kissed Jesse for all he was worth.

Genji pulled away a long moment later. He swiped his tongue over his swollen bottom lip to break the trail of saliva that had them connected.

“I think I owe you a tip, cowboy,” Genji murmured.

Jesse collected himself enough to laugh at that. He looked down at Genji and raised an eyebrow at him.

“You think what you gave me earlier wasn’t enough to cover this, babe?” he asked.

Genji grinned wickedly as he grabbed onto the collar around Jesse’s throat. 

“It was enough to cover _this_ ,” Genji said, “but surely it won’t be enough to cover the rest of the night.”

Jesse’s eyes widened at the implications, but he was quick to recover. “First night’s on the house,” he cooed against Genji’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have the reverse of this, too. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments? I'm _not_ gonna lie I wrote that lapdance scene 99% to Pour Some Sugar on Me. I’m also really proud of this omg


End file.
